board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SC2K3 Rhapsody
A song written by Board 8 members CantFakeTheFunk and Aeon Azuran, to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. This popular song has been recorded by several other members. Badly. The Lyrics Is he a cheater? Is he just quality? The poll is a landslide, we escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up at the board and see. I'm not a fanboy, Stop making fun of me Because it's easy win, easy lose, Man, this board's too full of n00bs. Anytime the polls close, Doesn't really matter to me. To me... Ceejus, just flamed a mod Said some things that can't be said He got pissed, and now I'm dead. Ooooh, just became a vet But now I've suicided it away Ceejay, oooooh, can you hear the fanboys cry? If the kiddies don't wake up this time tomorrow Argue on, argue on Because the board just doesn't matter. Crono: Mario, your time has come The polls draw to the line Too bad you don't have extra time... DAMMIT! Magus: Goodbye, everybody, I'd pwn you all But the stupid bracket voters can't see the truth Ceejay, Ooooh, I don't wanna lie I sometimes wish you'd never done this at all *HEAVY ROCK SOLO... featuring CLOUD on guitar!* I see a tiny silhouetto of a man Olimar, Olimar, he is pimping his pikmin! Kefka: THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING! LETTUCE IS QUITE FRIGHTENING! Uweeheehee! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Fox: Shut the hell up. Pikachu: Pika pika! Vercetti: Shut the **** up!! Pikachu: Pika pika pika *BLAM* Ryu: Hadoooooooooken! Megaman: I'm not a real boy, nobody loves me! Square and Nintendo fanboys: He's just a robot from a dumb company! Spare him his life, let him not face Sephy! Cheater: Stuffing votes is a sin, But there's money up to win! Crono: C-Jay-C! Ceej: NO! We will not let you win! Fans: Let him win! Crono: C-Jay-C! Ceej: We will not let you win! Fans: Let him win! Crono: C-Jay-C! Ceej: We will not let you win! Fans: Let him win! Ceej: Will not let him win! Fans: Let him win! Ceej: Will not let him win! Crono: Never, ever, ever, ever, let me win! Fans: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mario: Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, now I win! Beelzebub has a board hell set aside for me... For me... For meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (Raiden sings the very very high note as the song goes into FULL ROCK MODE!) Lara: So you think The Jug Factor will help you survive? Pacman: Do you think being old-school will keep you aliiiiive? Board Users: Ohhhh, Ceejay... can't do this to us, Ceejay... Ceej: You just gotta calm down, just gotta calm down now, y'hear? (Quiets down again as the song nears the end) Oooh.... ooh yeah, ooh yeah... So now it's done and over, the SC2K3... Nothing really matters... CATS: All your vote are belong... to me... Any time the polls close... External Links Somebody singing it. It makes the ears bleed. Category:User Projects Category:GameFAQs Contests